Custom Night
Were you looking for the Extras Menu? FNAC= The Custom Night is the final playable night in Five Nights at Candy's. On this Night player is able to customise A.I. Level of the Animatronics. This night has no phone call. Mechanics The Player has the Ability To Change all Animatronics' difficulty levels (excluding Vinnie, the Markiplier Animatronic, and Shadow Candy as they're minor to the gameplay). The player can increase their A.I. levels up from 0 to 20. Setting up their A.I. levels differently will decrease or increase the night's difficulty. There are also extra buttons below, which are labeled as the "Reset" button and the "7/20" button. The reset button lets the player reset the animatronics A.I. to zero. The 7/20 button does opposite, as it lets the Player Instantly Change the A.I. levels of all animatronics to maximum difficulty. Gameplay Depending on the settings the player chooses, the animatronics will act differently. The higher the A.I. (artificial intelligence) is set, the more active and tougher the animatronics will be. But don't forget that setting the A.I. to Level 0 will (in most cases) never completely disable the corresponding animatronic(s). Level 0 Mode Setting Any animatronic to Level 0 will almost completely disable them during the night. Cindy and Candy will only move from the Main Stage at the later hours. Sometimes Candy and Blank never move (with the exception of when the player runs out of power). Other animatronics like Old Candy and RAT will never appear around doorways, making the player using the hallway corner cameras useless. You can beat it by almost doing nothing. 4/20 Mode Setting all of the toy animatronics to Level 20 will make the night difficult to accomplish. Candy and Cindy will leave the Main Stage very early and Chester will be out of the curtains very early. The Penguin will exit out to the Main Party Room and immediately be at the right doorway. However, this night is possible to beat, because the famous YouTuber, IULTIM, accomplished 4/20 mode. To beat this mode, scroll between your doors until an animatronic appears, and when they do, shut your door, and scroll between your door cams. If you see one on the door you didn't close, immediately close that door. Once they leave, open the door. Repeat. This mode isn't a game preset, or isn't ment to be beaten, but it's a good practice before attempting to beat 7/20 Mode. 3/20 Mode Setting all of the withered animatronics to Level 20 will make the night difficult to accomplish too. RAT and Old Candy will leave the Secondary Party Room (RAT) and the Parts & Service (Old Candy) early, Blank will also leave the Drawing Room quicker, it is not recommended to use the same strategy as 4/20 Mode as it is almost impossible to see RAT and Old Candy at the doors and Blank cannot be seen outside the window unless looking at Main Hall 3 which risks Blank punching the window, it is recommended to keep looking at the Drawing Room to see if Blank has disappeared and the Entrance Hall and Backstage 1 for Old Candy and RAT, if Blank is gone than quickly close the window door than look at the Main Hall 3, if RAT or Oldc Candy are at 1 of the doors than quickly close the door. This mode isn’t a game preset, or isn’t meant to be beaten, but it’s a good practice before attempting to beat 7/20 Mode. 7/20 Mode Setting all of the animatronics to Level 20 will make this night very hard to accomplish. Also known as 7/20 mode, the night is very hard as Candy and Cindy will be very aggressive and moving off stage seconds after the player starts the night. Chester will go out of the curtains quickly, along with The Penguin appearing out of the kitchen to the Main Party Room. Blank and Old Candy will appear in their proper location starting at the cameras. RAT will also be found in almost any location peeking out of the border of the camera. If the player manages to accomplish the Night, he/she will have a plush toy of Cindy. Additionally while playing 7/20 mode, the calendar will turn into a threat, as it says the three words, "YOU R DEAD", which translates to, "YOU ARE DEAD". 7/20 Strategy There are currently two possible strategies for beating 7/20 mode: Listening strategy #Start the night by opening the Maintenance Panel, and setting camera focus on the Drawing Room. #Start turning to the left and right repeatedly, if you see glowing eyes in the doorways of the Office, close the corresponding door. #After 4 seconds, check Blank. If he just banged on your window door already, take a break from him for 8 seconds. #If you hear Old Candy's/RAT's ambience, it means that they are at the door. If you don't know how the ambience sounds like, visit our Sound Files page. #Repeat It's easiest known strategy for beating this mode. Main point in this one is to listen for Old Candy/RAT which will make you so you don't need to check corner cameras, saving alot of power. Wearing headphones is adviced, since you will be listeng alot. Normal Strategy #Look out for eyes appearing in doorways. If you see them at the door, close it. #Check Blank and corner cameras often. #Be fast. #Repeat steps 1 and 2. This strategy is basicaly a past strategy from previous nights, but needs to be executed faster. It's alot harder to win this mode when using this strategy, since you are using alot of power when checking corners. Completing Custom Night Completing the night normally will only result in a pink slip, firing Mary Schmidt. The pink slip says: PINK SLIP Mary Schmidt Notice of Termination Employee # 07 Effective Date RIGHT NOW Tampering with animatronic equipment potentially damaging the facility and/or animatronic equipment. Too much perfume! I am really disappointed in you :( If the player beats 7/20 mode, they will usually receive the pink slip ending with the blue origami cat to the left of the computer monitor. They will also receive a third star in the menu screen as well as a Cindy plush sitting on one of the TV monitors to the right in The Office. Trivia *The Custom Night takes place at 11/22/1987 (a Sunday). *This is the same year that the 'bite of 87' happened *If Blank's AI is set to 20, everyone else's AI is 0, and the window is closed the whole time, it will take 3 minutes and 15 seconds for the power to go out. |-|FNAC 2= In the second game, the Custom Night is divided into Night 7 and Night 8. Night 8 won't be playable and shown as a ?''' as long as the player hasn't finished Night 7. Unlike first game, the player can't customise the A.I. of the animatronics. Night 7 and 8 can be accessed through the Extras menu. Mechanics Unlike the first game, where the player had the ability to change all the animatronics difficulty levels (excluding any animatronics that were minor to the gameplay), there is now a 7/20 button with two modes. These are extra options featuring the "Normal" and the "Nightmare" mode. The Normal mode lets the player play Night 7 with all animatronics, except for RAT's and the Cat's A.I.. set to 7/20 mode. Nightmare mode does opposite with Night 8, changing RAT's and the Cat's A.I. to 7/20 mode, but leaving all other animatronics inactive. Gameplay In Night 7 and Night 8, the animatronics will have the same behaviour as in Night 5 and Night 6, only that they'll be extremely aggressive and moving very fast. On Night 7 Blank, Cindy and Candy will disable phones nearly instantly. Strategies 7/20 mode strategy #Keep using camera flash until you see someone, or you hear Chester. #If you do see someone in the hall, open up the Maintenance Panel, and ring the phone. Make sure that nobody is in the room where the phone is ringing, otherwise it will be disabled. #For Chester, if you hear him try to find him as quickly as possible, and scare him away with the phone. Having headphones on can help you, since in some rooms, you can hear his banging stereo. #Be extremely catious with The Penguin, try not to switch cameras often, if you do, be prepared. This is why headphones for Chester are helpful. This is a basic strategy for normal 7/20 mode. Here 7/20 mode is alot harder than in the first game, so it may take some tries before completing it. Nightmare 7/20 mode strategy #Open up Maintenance Panel, and check animatronics positions. #From now on use it mainly to check on RAT and The Cat, you don't need to even check main hall. #Watch mainly The Cat, since he can kill you in moments, if he enters ventilation system. If you see him moving, and you hear banging, he is trying to get to the vent in the nearest room. Don't switch the camera then, but just ring phones in the nearest rooms. #Try to not watch RAT that much since, he immediately crashes your system, if his face appears on the screen. Just watch The Cat more, and if you are sure that RAT can't be seen anywhere, use the phone, since he can be in the main hall. #Repeat steps contantly Nightmare 7/20 mode is much harder than normal one, but can be beaten faster than the normal one. You must rely on knowing, where your predators are. If you don't know where they are, you will die, but if you will watch too much, RAT can crash your system, which in most cases ends up in death by The Cat. This mode wants player to use inteligence against animatronics, you need to be smart enough to outsmart them. '''Note: In most cases when both RAT and The Cat appears in the same room, they will move together to the next room, instead of splitting up. It can really help you. since you can see both of them, knowing exacly where they are. Completing Custom Night Again in there are two endings, but this time, they aren't separated by the Custom Night that was played, but rather one Night 5 and another Night 6 and onwards ending. The other ending can be found in the FNAC 2 section of the Night 5 page. The player will also get the 3rd and a 4th star on the main menu. If the player beats Night 6, 7 or 8, they will be presented with this text instead of the one from Night 5: .... August 2007 FACTORY BURNED TO THE GROUND! The old abandoned robotics factory that was scheduled for demolition had caught on fire this morning. The exact cause of the fire is unknown, but experts were able to deduct that the fire originated from somewere within the warehouse department of the factory. It was also discovered that the factory's power-schedule had not been discontinued when the factory closed, so the cause was most likely either faulty wiring or overloaded heating equipment. The local fire brigade arrived at the factory around 7 AM, where already most of the building was engulfed in flames. Around 8 AM the building then finally collapsed, leaving behind nothing but rubble. WORST M..." Trivia *Clicking on the fourth star gives the player a new minigame. 502.png 503.png 504.png |-|Gallery= FNAC Custom night.gif|The Custom Night screen. Candy.gif|Candy's icon from the Custom Night. Cindy.gif|Cindy's icon from the Custom Night. Chester.gif|Chester's icon from the Custom Night. Penguin.gif|The Penguin's icon from the Custom Night. Old candy.gif|Old Candy's icon from the Custom Night. Blank.gif|Blank's icon from the Custom Night. rat.gif|RAT's icon from the Custom Night. Cindy plush office.png|The Office after completing 7/20 mode. 613.png|The Cindy Plushy that appears in The Office after accomplishing 7/20 Mode. You r dead.png|The Calendar during 7/20 Mode. Switch_for_7_20_mode.png‎|The button for instantly setting all animatronics to Level 20, activating 7/20 mode in the Custom Night screen. Pink_slip_a.png|The pink slip after completing the Custom Night in any mode. Pink_slip_b.png|The pink slip that appears almost always after completing 7/20 mode. Closeup Origami Cat 7 20 End.png|A closeup of the origami cat in the left side of the screen after beating 7/20 mode. FNAC 2 2 FNAC 2 normal mode.png|7/20 mode 40 FNAC 2 nightmare mode.png|7/20 Nightmare mode 43 FNAC 2 Nightmare mode locked.png|7/20 Nightmare when not unlocked Custom Night Custom Night Custom Night Custom Night